comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gla-Ree (Earth-2020)
Gla-Ree, better known as Captain Glory, is a powerful Kree that served the Kree Empire in Glory Patrol, where he served as the teams leader. After a mission cost him his team, Glory began to loose faith in the security of the Empire, and thought a better leader would be needed for it, and all others across the galaxy. Glory decided that he was that perfect leader, and began plans for his eventual takeover. History Gla-Ree was born and raised on Hala, where he trained in his youth before eventully joining the Kree armada when he became an adult. Glory stood out among his Sqaud mates which earned him the attension of the Supreme Intellegence, which promoted him and granted Gla-Ree command of his own team, Glory Patrol. Glory Patrol quicklt became well known among the Kree Empire, leading multiple missions to worlds like Torfa and Contraxia. Glory was on his way to becoming a household name. However, during a mission in unknown space, where Glory Patrol had been sent to locate a missing Space Outpost that belonged to the Kree, Glory Patrolleere ambushed by a violent alien race, who had taken the Outpost and killed the Kree on it. The ambush caught Glory of gaurd, and he was forced to leave his team behind and detonate the base, putting an end to his Glory Patrol. Following this incident, new faces stepped up to the elite of the Kree, leaving Glory alone and forgotten, bitter and angry. Glory would lead a few small missions, most successful, but gained no attension or praise from his victories. Personality A seemingly righteous and selfless Kree who claims to fight for justice and right, Captain Glory hides an ambitious and manipulative nature behind inspiring speeches and stunning displays of power. Once seen as a galactic hero by his people, Glory was gradually forgotten as a new generation took hold. Ambitious and deceptive, Glory sought to overthrow the Supreme Intelligence, so he could rule the Kree Empire himself, arrogantly believing he was the perfect destined leader of Of just the Kree Empire, but all Empires and civiliations in the universe. This insanity is kept under control in the presence of others, so few ever know the real Captain Glory. Glory cared for his teammates, but due to his ego, valued his own life abive all else, and left his team to die at the Outpost so he could flee alive. Being forgotten by the Kree made him bitter towards his people. Despite his strategy and cunning, Glory is arrogant and egotistical, often refusing to even accept when he had been beaten, pointing blame at others for his own faults and mistakes, whatever they may be. Powers and Abilities * Kree Physiology: As a Kree, Gla-Ree possesses the typical physical abilities of his species, such as superhuman strength, durability, agility and an efficient healing factor. * Gravity Manipulation: Once he activates the Magnitron Gauntlets incorporated into his suit, Captain Glory is able to utilize his surroundings for offensive or defensive capabilities. * '''Energy Manipulation: '''Gla-Ree can use beams of concentrated energy that are fired from his gauntlets. These can form long range projectiles, or also form into an energy shield, protecting Glory from most forms of psychical damage. Category:Earth-2020 Category:Kree Category:Captains Category:Technology Allows Powers